


December 4th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available, Sledding, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian go sledding.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	December 4th

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this fluffy chapter :)

“Snow!” Sebastian exclaims cheerily as he looks out the window at the winter wonderland that seems to have appeared outside overnight. He’s sure Kurt will _not_ be thrilled by this wake-up call, but… he can’t bring himself to care.

He turns back toward the bed to see his husband rolling onto his side and cracking an eye open to look at him. Kurt is always adorable when he first wakes up.

“What?” Kurt mumbles, which is a huge mistake because it only makes Sebastian yell at the top of his voice:

“ _Snow_!”

“Seb…” Sebastian can practically _hear_ Kurt debating whether to pull a pillow over his own face or shove one over Sebastian’s.

He reaches out and shakes his husband’s arm gently. “But Kurt, look, _snow_.”

This time, Kurt actually sits up and looks out the window and - lo and behold, just like Sebastian _said_ \- the world outside is covered in snow. It looks really deep, and he sees Kurt actually _shiver_ at the thought of going out there.

“Get dressed!” he prompts.

Kurt raises his eyebrow and pulls the covers further around himself. “Why?”

“We’re going sledding.”

“Oh, oh oh oh oh. No! I am not going out _there_ ,” Kurt spits the last word. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“You know what else you said was _fun_ , seeing if we could fly off of my dads-” Kurt takes a deep breath- “roof when we were drunk. 12 stitches, Sebastian. I had to get _12 stitches_.”

“Speaking of that fun little story,” Sebastian grabs the advent calendar from their nightstand, “why don’t you see what’s behind door number 4?”

Kurt smiles sheepishly and pops the door open, taking out the folded piece of paper. He opens it and chuckles when he sees the picture. 

“Pavarotti? Really, Seb?”

“I just thought that I’d remind you that you can fly- metaphorically, of course. And it doesn’t help to remember that you can be a stone cold killer-”

“I did not _kill_ Pavarotti! I regret telling you that story,” Kurt grumbles, placing the picture and calendar down and pulling the covers back over his head, and yeah, Kurt really _is_ adorable first thing in the morning.

“Kurtie?”

He knows Kurt acts like he hates when Sebastian calls him that, but his husband can never quite hide the smile; except in this particular instance, since Kurt is still hiding under a pile of blankets, but Sebastian is sure the other man is still smiling.

He peels the covers away from Kurt. “Can we go sledding?” He gives his husband the most innocent and childlike look he can muster. “Pretty please?”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Kurt asks with a sigh.

“You’re going to regret it if you say no,” Sebastian says with a grin.

“Okay, fine.”

* * *

“We’re going to die! We’re going to die! Seb!”

As Kurt screams, clinging desperately to the handles on the sled, Sebastian laughs maniacally. They’re going down a very small hill, moving slower than the two 5 year olds who are sledding beside them. Yet Kurt is still frightened out of his mind.

Sebastian, deciding that he’s tortured Kurt enough for the day, removes his hands from the rope handles and sneaks them around Kurt’s waist.

“I’ve got you, babe,” he whispers into Kurt’s ear, and sighs in relief when Kurt relaxes a little. 

At long last, they arrive at the bottom of the hill. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Kurt admits, wiping some snow from his jeans.

“Really? Do you want to go again?” Sebastian offers with a smirk.

“Hell to the no!”

“Okay,” Sebastian chuckles. He points to a much taller, steeper hill. “I’m going to go up there, okay?” Originally, he had hoped Kurt would go with him, but now he’s pretty sure there’s no chance of that happening.

“Are you crazy?” Kurt squeaks.

“Babe, I went down it last year, remember? It’s safe.”

Sebastian starts walking in the direction of the hill when he feels someone tug his hand. He turns around to see Kurt.

“I’m going with you,” Kurt says, as if it was the bravest and most heroic statement in the world. Which to him, it was probably up there.

“Babe, you don’t have to. You don’t like sledding.”

“I know, but you said it’s safe, and I trust you. You’re my husband, I’m with you always.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 4th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831784) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
